The establishment of a Core Instrumentation Laboratory is proposed. The goals of this activity are: 1) to centralize specialized items of multi-user equipment whose use is required by a single investigator fewer than three times per week; and 2) to make such equipment accessible to investigators whose research design and methodologies require its use. This equipment will be available to the RIMI investigators involved in collaborative developmental research projects, other investigators who initiate biomedical research projects in response to initiatives of the RIMI Center Office. In summary, the equipment will also be accessible to new investigators whose research designs and methodologies require the equipment housed in this facility.